


Heart Theft

by saaurus



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:32:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saaurus/pseuds/saaurus
Summary: Nino calls in a stripper for Aiba's birthday, and that's exactly what he'll get... and more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't own them, sadly. Inspired by a drabble from tumblr that got way too long. This is what happens when I get stuck on my other stories. I hope my fellow Sakuraiba shippers enjoy! Also, Happy belated birthday to Aiba!!

"All right, party's over. Everybody out!" Sho expected to walk into the room with an intimidated look, his uniform showing off his officer badge along with his handcuffs jingling on the side of his belt. Instead, he was greeted by a loud crowd of drunken cheers.

"It's about time you got here!" One of the bratty kids said as he approached him, unshaken of his appearance by the door. "I'm not paying you extra for being late."

Sho looked confused at the black-haired boy who seemed too young to be drinking. "Were you the one who called with the complaint?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm Nino and of course I called! Don't you even know how much they charged me for the hour!? I'm gonna have to be scraping money for weeks after this."

Sakurai frowned at him. "Sir, I serve the community. There's no need for payments."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Keep the role-play for Aiba. He is the guy by the drinks. Just go and do whatever that birthday-special-combo-pack of yours can do." Nino pushed a very confused officer towards the direction of the bar. He hadn't even understood half of his conversation with the kid. Probably some new slang?

Sho spotted that Aiba guy in no time. Perhaps he was the owner of the apartment and he could finally take control of the situation. Walking towards him, he pulled him by his shoulder to face him, only to notice he almost lost his balance. Of course, he was deadbeat drunk.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to end this party right now."

"W-What...? What did I do...? Am I being arrested…?" he said between hiccups.

"No, but I will use the force if you don't follow my orders."

The gentleman laughed, a very particular choked laugh with a drunken smile, his eyes could barely hold open from the alcohol in his system.

"Oh... Have I been bad, officer? Are you going to... cuff me?" his words were slow, while his hands had begun to caress Sho's bullet proof vest playfully as he leaned into him suggestively.

That was it for Sho. The officer grabbed the drunken gentleman by his shirt collar as he proceeded to move him to the center of the room, where he made sure everyone could see him.

"Alright everyone, listen up! The party is over! I want everyone to-"

"Come on guys! Change that music already. It's starting!" Nino shouted to all sides of the room, the people by the stereo quickly obeying and silencing the music.

"Thank you. Now I want everyone to gather their things and-" Sho's words were quickly interrupted by a defining sensual tune blurring through the room. The people in the room began cheering once more.

"Jun! Get the chair!" Nino spoke orders to another of his friends who quickly walked to the center of the room, placing a plastic chair in front of Sho and walked away immediately as he was obstructing the view for the crowd that began to form a circle around them.

"W-Wait... what?" Sho looked nervously around him. Why was everyone cheering at him? What was their deal with the whistles and that seductive music? The atmosphere around him was enough to make his palms sweaty, the man he grabbed by the shirt slipping away from him only to take a seat on the plastic chair, looking up at Sho with dark and seductive eyes.

"Need a little help... officer?" Aiba licked his lips, his legs spreading invitingly as the crowd cheered on.

"W-Wait... what are you doing?"

Sho could only look jolted at the man, his muscles stiff at his suggestions. The lust in his eyes luring him in as he traced his tie and inched him closer with an abrupt pull, their noses only inches away.

"I should be punished... Officer..." Aiba's hot and toxic breath ghosted over Sho's mouth, but before the latter could even realize what was going on, a pair of lips clashed into his, creating a hot mess Sho could only gasp into. Aiba's tongue brushed against his mouth, asking permission to deepen the kiss, but Sho needed to get a grip of himself.

Sho pulled himself away from the younger's lips, slightly pushing him against the chair, which the crowd took in a daring and suggestive way. Aiba could only lick his lips, still tasting a trace of the policeman in them. If he tasted so good in his lips, he couldn't even imagine what it would be in other places. His heart was starting to pump uncontrollably. Who the hell was this guy? And why was he acting so… sexy?

Sho could hear his blood pressure against his ears. The words were stolen right out of him, just as easily as Aiba had stolen that kiss from him, which he could still feel in his lips. Sho almost stumbled back, trying to move away from the eyes of the crowd only to be caught by a pair of hands hoisting him to the center again.

"I'm sorry." It was Nino behind him. "We should hurry before the neighbors call someone. Ohno, help me here!" another of his friends, this one tan and round faced, came out from the crowd and helped Nino open the Velcro on the side of his vest.

"Wait... w-what are you doing? N-No! Don't do that! What are you...!?" Sho's heartbeat went crazy. What were they doing? Why were they undressing him!? Why were they unbuttoning his shirt!? Sho panicked, unable to fight off the two men that pulled on each side of his shirt and pulled his sleeves off, leaving the officer shirtless in the middle of the living room, their guest shouting at the sight of his well-built torso, his abdomen so tight Aiba had to hold back a moan with his hand.

Sho instinctively covered his erect nipples, turning around to find the two men who had stolen his uniform. He was ready to chase them for it when he felt a strong pull from his waist, one that made him lose his balance landing seated on Aiba's lap. The cheers grew louder as Aiba began to swirl his hips, the bulge in his pants rubbing on Sho's tight and hard ass.

"Wait! Ah...!" Sho felt a heat dangerously growing in his lower half. Aiba’s hips were doing wonders with brushes here and there enough to make Sho close his eyes for a brief second feeling the heat run through his body. There was something about the other’s movements that felt so right, so daring, making him wish he could respond to his moves properly.

Wait… what was he thinking? He was on duty, in the middle of his shift! He shouldn’t be thinking about how skillfully the other rubbed against his ass.

"Wait... I'M A COP NOT A STRIPPER!" Sho blushed violently, becoming too self-aware of his actions. But how could he help it? This man had made him feel what he hadn't felt in months!  
Sho could barely hold back his gasp when he felt a hand groping his twitching member through the fabric of his pants.

"Officer... is this your gun?" Aiba’s hot breath whispered into Sho's ear, sending goosebumps all over his back. There was no way Sho could hide himself away from the hand that cupped his front as he inevitably hardened due to his grasp.

Aiba’s touch was so enchanting Sho lost himself in it, his muscles relaxed as he left a moan escape from his lips. His head falling back to rest on Aiba’s shoulder, inviting him to go further on. Since when did his back feel so sore?

Aiba pushed him off his lap, turning him around to face him, his eyes locking with the policeman's. Sho felt like he could fall into them without trying. Beyond that lust and drunkenness, his eyes were bright and beautiful. Slowly, he felt them pulling him in closer, so close. Sho's hand caressed his soft hair, down his cheek, his eyes falling on Aiba's juicy and wet lips.

Almost as if he could read his movements, Aiba rested his hands on Sho's shoulder, pulling him down on his knees, where he could reach to his height perfectly. Regardless of the crowd’s cheers, Sho found himself staring deeply into Aiba's lips. He wanted to trap himself between them, unwind in his full tasteful lips. Sho's breathing became heavy, watching as the other wet his lips, desiring to take him once again. Aiba leaned in making Sho follow his moves almost involuntarily as their lips drew in closer. He could feel Aiba's breath over his lips before backing away when Sho tried shortening their distance. How did he know? How could he ever know this would send him to the edge?

Sho grabbed his neck, pulling Aiba into a deep kiss. Aiba tried to kiss him back but his tipsiness made him too clumsy to take charge and he comformed by letting Sho lead him. This time, when Aiba asked for permission he gladly granted it as his sloppy tongue explored his mouth. Sho’s hands cupped Aiba’s face, helping him steady, while Aiba’s hands rested on his pecs, sliding their way down to his torso. Aiba’s hands on him felt so right, and Sho invited him to go further, Aiba’s hands finding Sho’s belt and they began to fumble with his buckle.

The music died all too suddenly, the cheering subsiding along with it. Their attention was turned towards the betraying stereo, only to find that one of the neighbors had sneaked in and unplugged their entire system. There were groans of complaints and curses being shouted all together as the people started scattering, the person responsible still standing there menacingly just to let them know the party was indeed over.

Aiba's mouth had paused due to the distraction, leaving Sho's lips momentarily unattended. Sho was ready to complain when his eyes widened, taking in his current state. Wait… What was he doing laying on his knees!? Crap, he was a cop! Where the hell was his uniform!? Why was he still in the middle of that party!?

Sho quickly got up, stepping back from his previous position on the floor. Aiba still sat on the plastic chair, watching the policeman draw away from him. His hands extended towards him lazily, searching for his touch once again, unable to reach him. It pained Sho deeply to leave him this way, but he couldn’t let himself be seen like this, especially if one of his co-workers walked through that door.

Sho quickly pulled up his pants, his zipper and belt remaining undone. He moved to pick up his vest from the floor and snatched his shirt from Nino's hands by the other side of the room, lazily putting it on over his shoulders. He froze at the sight of the neighbor inspecting each of the guests that walked out the door, their eyes judging each one of them.

Sho skillfully hid his face with the collar of his shirt while he sneaked his vest behind his body. He felt the neighbor’s fulminating look following him as he walked out the door, but once he exited the apartment, his legs broke for a run towards his patrol car, his clothes almost slipping from his shoulders.

~

Sho was still in shock over the previous night’s happenings, so much that he hated the idea of having to come in the police station the next morning. He had decided to keep everything to himself, even if it meant he had to modify his reports saying the neighbors had taken control of the situation before he got there. As for what happened during the party, he decided to forget all of it. After all, the chance of any one them remembering anything over their drunkenness was very low.

“Sakurai! Someone’s looking for you.”

Sho lazily walked up to the station’s front desk, his back feeling sore and his limbs tired. Why did he have to get himself so carried away last night?

“Yes? How can I-” Sho froze on his words. A familiar man was standing in the middle of the reception room, his head staring down as if he tried to hide himself under his clothes. His gaze met with Sho’s once he felt his deep voice entering the room.

Sho’s mouth hung open mid-thought, his eyes never leaving Aiba’s, whose cheeks had turned red overwhelmed with embarrassment.

Sho hesitated over his thoughts, looking at the other in disbelief. What was he doing here!? How the hell did he find him!? No. He couldn’t freak out now. He had to keep calm. His coworkers were in the office at the back, and they could walk in on them at any second. He had to take care of this as quickly as possible. He cleared his throat before speaking, trying to calm his nerves.  
“Can I… help you?”

Aiba seemed to snap back to reality with the sound of his voice. His hands fumbled with an object he carried in them.

“Umm… You… forgot this.” Aiba showed him the object in his hands, small yet shiny. It wasn’t until he took it from him that he realized it was his badge wallet.  
He hadn’t even realized he had dropped it and wouldn’t ever he imagine it would end up in Aiba’s hands. How stupid could he be?

“Thank you.” said Sho, his voice low, but clearly surprised. He looked up at Aiba whose head remained down, avoiding the other’s sight.

Aiba bowed to him and collected himself quickly. He hesitated on his feet for a couple of seconds, the words struggling to come out before he surrendered to his distress and burst out the door without looking back. Sho followed him with his sight, as Aiba walked away down the street before his feet started following him.  
Aiba walked at a fast pace by the sidewalk, thinking he had left the other behind, before a hand pulled him by his arm, forcing him to stop and face him.

Once Aiba found his eyes before him, a blush redden his cheeks in surprise. “I-I’m so sorry!” Aiba began, his voice stuttering. “I-I didn’t know you were a real cop! I’m sorry! This is my fault! I was… I… I was just so drunk last night I didn’t even… I couldn’t, I mean… I feel terrible! And then.. when I woke up, your badge was in my house and I freaked out! Then Nino said he gave the stripper the wrong address, but I didn’t understand because you and… last night and… but I….”

Aiba’s face was lost inside his hands, hiding himself from the policeman, trying to control his redness and hold back the tears that had pooled in his eyes from embarrassment.  
Sho gripped his wrists as he pulled them away from his face, uncovering his face before he leaned in and pecked his lips, silencing his sobs. His eyes widened, hesitantly looking up at the officer who had stolen his lips.

“Do you want to go for a coffee some time?"

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The end! I had a lot of fun writing this story! This idea was so crazy but I was able to draft it out in a single night so I'm impressed it turned out better than I expected. I need to work harder on my stories. Let me know what you think. I really appreciate your comments!


End file.
